


one eye in the sun, one eye in the night

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Multi, terry zapped into the past just go with it okay? okay, whoops this is filthy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry gets sent back in time and Jason and Tim make him feel welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one eye in the sun, one eye in the night

If Terry had thought about it, he wouldn't have figured that he would be spending his time, after getting knocked into the past, getting drunk with Robins two and three.

Not that he ever _thought_ about these things, ever. He's tried not to think about Tim Drake much at _all_ if he's honest, not since everything that happened with the Joker, but this one –

This one's clinging to Jason Todd like a lifeline, trying to stay upright while Jason tells Terry horror stories about _his_ tenure as Batman.

"Jason," Tim keeps insisting. "Jason shut _up_ , you were never really –"

"I _was_ ," Jason insists. "For like a second."

"He wasn't," Tim tells Terry. His cheeks are pink and his hair is messed up from laying his head on Jason's shoulder. " _I_ was –"

"For like a _millisecond_ ," Jason says, and he kisses the top of Tim's head and that's –

Yeah.

It was difficult enough for Terry to get anyone to believe that he _was_ Batman, until he took off the mask for them and Jason smirked, said, "Black hair, blue eyes, and an ass like someone's wet dream? Yeah, you're definitely one of _ours._ "

Getting them to believe was one thing, but knowing the future, that's –

"I don't want to know anything," Tim told him up front, after the first drink or two. They took Terry back to one of their safe houses, after Bruce told them he'd have to make some calls or _whatever_. "It's better not to know."

"Well _I_ wanna know," Jason teased, and Terry – poured himself another drink.

The thing is – the thing _is_ \- he's never even heard of Jason Todd. From what he knows, there were only ever two Robins, and this guy wasn't anywhere in _Terry's_ manual.

But like Jason said, he fits the profile: black hair, blue eyes, and an ass like –

"Hey, McGinnis," Jason says. He's just pulled his mouth off of Tim's, and Terry figures he _should_ be uncomfortable with the fact that they've basically been making out in front of him non-stop since drink number three, but that's really _not_ the reaction he's having. He's a little tipsy, a little surprised that _any_ of this getting dropped into the backwards-ass past is going even remotely well.

"Yeah," Terry says. Jason's petting Tim's hair, and Terry kind of can't stop staring at the way Tim leans into it. Sure, everyone in the future had fucked each other at some point, but no one seemed this _happy_ about it all.

"You really don't have a sidekick? Like, someone who looks out for you?" Jason asks.

"Uh," Terry says. He thinks of Max, but they've kind of drifted since high school, and – "I mean, there's Bruce," he says. Jason and Tim exchange a look.

"Not," Terry stammers. "I mean, we're not –"

Jason tilts his head down toward Tim's, asks, "Do you think he's protesting too much? I think he's protesting too much."

"Well," Tim says, " _you'd_ know."

Terry chokes on his drink, and Jason laughs. "We totally should've played Never Have I Ever, huh, new kid? Question one: I've never fucked Bruce Wayne…"

" _I_ never have," Tim says.

"Let me finish," Jason says, tugging on Tim's hair. He makes this quiet, whimpery sound and Terry _stares_ again. Jason grins at Terry over Tim's head, says, "Or _thought_ about fucking him."

"Yeah," Tim says. His eyes flutter when Jason runs his hand down his stomach. "Yeah, okay, fair enough."

"Mm, that's what I thought," Jason says. He tips Tim's head up toward his and kisses him and it's kind of beautiful, kind of makes Terry ache for something he's never really known was missing.

"So," Terry says. He finishes his beer, sets the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. Tim and Jason break off to look at him. "So you guys… I mean, you were Robin together?"

Tim lets out a sharp laugh, and Jason grins, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I mean," Jason says. "I tried to kill him a couple times first."

"But we're past that," Tim says.

"Mostly," Jason agrees. "Tim was my stalker first."

Tim scowls, and something about it makes Terry laugh. "I wasn't a _stalker_."

Jason gives him a look. "Photographic evidence says otherwise, Drake."

"Whatever. You're just mad that I figured out who you and Bruce were." Jason slides his hand between Tim's leg and pinches his thigh, and Tim says, " _Jason_ ," but not like he really minds, and Terry –

"I can," Terry says. "I can give you guys some time, if you –"

They both look up at him, and Jason asks, "Where are you gonna go, McGinnis? Bruce is still having a meltdown, and you don't exist yet."

" _Jason_ ," Tim says again, a little sharper. He licks his lips, untangles himself from Jason and moves so he and Terry are eye-level. "What our idiot friend is _trying_ to say is that you're welcome to stay here, until we figure out how to put you back."

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that you could join us."

Tim takes a breath, and Terry's throat goes dry. The thing is, even with that sparkle in Jason's eye, even with the _way_ he says it – he knows Jason's not kidding. "I…" Terry starts.

"Don't be shy _now_ , McGinnis," Jason says. "I've seen you looking at Tim since he took his domino off."

_Before_ that, Terry's pretty sure. He'd seen the suits in the glass cases, sure, but somehow it never connected in his head that Robins were ever made like _that_ \- all lithe muscle and fierce movements. He never really _got_ , before, why Batman would need a partner, but just seeing the way Jason and Tim moved together when they first found him –

("Ooh," Jason said. "An imposter. Haven't seen one of _those_ in a while."

"Yeah, _you_ ," Tim said, and Jason flipped him the bird, and Terry tried to knock _both_ of them over but they were strong, and anyway who were _they_ calling imposter -)

He's always been a solo act, and it never really bothered Terry until now. Now even Bruce isn't in his head, barking out orders, and that's –

"It's the eyes, right?" Jason asks. His hand rests on Tim's shoulder, and Tim leans back into it. "Or is it that pretty mouth?"

Terry's eyes widen, and Tim smiles at him, and _yeah_ he's got a mouth that Terry isn't sure he _could_ say no to, but this is –

("Sorry to inflict all the weird on you," Terry said when they were still back at the manor. Jason had dragged him outside for a smoke, and Jason exhaled around a laugh, asked, "You ever died, kid?"

"Um," Terry said. "No?"

Jason smirked at him, patted his cheek with his free hand. "Then trust me, you're only hitting the surface of weird.")

"You guys," Terry says. "I mean, you're serious?"

"One," Jason says. "You're hot. Like, _smokin'_ hot. I'm pretty excited for the future now, actually."

Tim rolls his eyes, but doesn't disagree.

"Two," Jason says. "We're all a little wasted, so if it turns out we fucked up the space-time continuum by doing the new kid, we can always blame the Cuervo."

"Plus you might not even _be_ from our future," Tim points out.

"Exactly," Jason says. "And three," Jason says. He runs his hand down Tim's back, and Tim glances back at him, and the _look_ he gives Jason just –

Terry _wants_ -

"You sure?" Tim asks Jason. 

"If you don't, I will," Jason says, and before Terry really knows what's happening Tim's putting one hand on his shoulder, the other on his face, and Tim asks, "Can I?"

Terry looks to Jason, then back at Tim. "Yeah," Terry says. "Go for it, man."

Tim leans in and kisses him. It's soft at first, like he's testing the waters, but then Terry puts his hand on Tim's chin to fix the angle and Tim moves _in_ more. Terry hears Jason say, "Get him in your lap, he likes that," and then Tim _moans_ into the kiss, opens his mouth against Terry's, and Terry gets his hands on Tim's hips and lifts him on top of him.

"Fuck," Jason says. "God, that's pretty." 

Tim pulls back, and Jason reaches for him, drags him in for another kiss that Terry can't look away from, especially sitting this close, Tim squirming on his lap while Jason fucks his tongue into his mouth.

Jason kisses Tim until Tim starts grinding his hips down onto Terry, and then Jason breaks off, kisses Tim's bottom lip, his chin, his jaw, and looks back at Terry. "What do you say, new kid?" he asks, and Terry drowns out the voice in his head that sounds annoyingly like Bruce, the one that says _bad idea_ , because –

Because what about being stuck in the past is a _good_ idea, and –

Who knows how long he could be here, right? Might as well make friends.

So Terry says, "Kiss me like that," and Jason does, grabs Terry's face with both hands and kisses him hard enough to bruise, just _fucks_ Terry's mouth and it's amazing, and he can feel Tim on top of him, and then Tim's unzipping his _fly_ -

He had to borrow someone's old clothes, once he stripped out of the Batsuit, and he's only realizing now that they must've been Tim's, because there's no way anyone but Tim's skinny little hips ever fit in these –

"Is this okay?" Tim asks him once Jason moves down, kisses along his jaw, his neck, pulls aside the collar of his t-shirt to get at his shoulder.

"Yeah," Terry says. "Yeah, it's – oh," he says, because Jason gets his hands under his shirt and starts pushing it up, and Tim moves to the _floor_ , and –

"This was mine," Jason says, and for a second Terry thinks he means _Tim_ , but then he shows Terry the shirt, _Violent Femmes_ on the front, before he tosses it out of the way. 

"You can have it back," Terry says, doesn't know _what_ he's saying because Jason slides his fingers down his chest, runs them along his abs, stops right where _Tim_ is and Tim opens his mouth for Jason and takes three of Jason's fingers inside.

"Fuck," Terry says when Tim just starts going down on Jason's fingers, sucking on them like - well -

"He's good," Jason says, a little breathless himself. He only flicks his gaze away from Terry for a second before looking back at Tim, and Tim looks up at Jason and just _moans_ around Jason's fingers. "Got such a pretty mouth, don't you, baby?" Jason asks Tim, and Tim blushes for him. "You gonna suck Terry off like this?" Jason asks. "Just get him all messy and wet like you always do for me?"

"Jesus," Terry says at the same time that Tim moans again. Jason pulls his fingers out of Tim's mouth, strokes his cheek and says, "Go ahead, Tim."

Terry lifts his hips so that Tim can get his jeans down along with his briefs, and then Tim's on him, ducking his head to suck on Terry's balls. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Terry says, and Jason laughs, leans his head on Terry's shoulder to get a better look at Tim between his legs. "He'll do that for _hours_ if you let him," Jason says. "He's such a slut."

Tim looks up, glares at Jason. "You're joking, right?" he asks, and Jason laughs again, touches Tim's face. "Hey, I didn't say _I_ wasn't." Tim snorts, but his expression softens. "Just so we're clear," he says.

"Just so we're clear," Terry says. "I kind of am, too."

"Course you are," Jason says. "You're one of _us_."

"I'd really just like it put on the record," Tim says, wrapping his hand around Terry's dick. "Jason's the _only_ one out of all of us I've done anything with."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason says. "You're a saint. Now get to work. I wanna lick the taste of him out of you when you're done."

" _Fuck_ ," Terry says, at the same time that Tim's eyes shutter closed and he gets his mouth around Terry's cock. He's warm, and wet, and when he starts sliding down on Terry it's all Terry can do not to buck up into him.

"Feels good, right?" Jason asks him, and Terry nods. "Feels _amazing_ ," he agrees. Jason kisses his jaw, bites at his shoulder blade. "Hold him there," Jason says. "He likes that."

Terry gives Jason a look, but then Tim cups his balls while he takes him _all_ the way down, and Terry can't help _but_ grab Tim, can't help but shove his dick back inside Tim when Tim slides back up.

Then Jason moves, scoots off the couch until he's on the floor next to Tim. Tim grips Terry's thighs, keeps his mouth wrapped tight around Terry's cock even as Jason reaches in front of Tim and gets his jeans off.

"God," Jason says. "You're so hard," Jason tells Tim. "That's not just for me, is it?" he asks, and it drives Terry crazy that he can't _see_ what Jason's doing, can't do anything but feel the way Tim's panting, see Tim's eyes roll _back._

"Jason," Terry says. "Will you – I want to _see_ -"

Jason leans forward and kisses Tim's neck, bites Terry's thigh while he's down there. "What do you need, man?" Jason asks Terry, and Terry grips Tim's hair, looks at Jason and says, "Take your clothes off. Both of you. And get _up_ here."

He lets go of Tim – reluctantly – and Tim pulls off him with a slurp. His mouth is bright red, messy with precome, and he lets Jason help him with his shirt before he stands up to tug his jeans off the rest of the way. He's skinny, but ripped, just like Terry imagined, covered in scrapes and scars and bruises, just like Terry is, just like –

Jason strips off his shirt, then his jeans, and he's covered in scars, too – bigger ones, deeper ones, and Terry remembers him saying _you ever died, kid_ and thinks _oh._

Once he gets everything off, Jason pulls Tim in toward him and kisses him, sucks on Tim's bottom lip and squeezes Tim's ass until Tim's all but _climbing_ him, one leg tucked between Jason's thighs and rubbing up against him.

"Uh," Terry finally says, when he's pretty sure he's about to come just from _watching_ them, watching the way Jason holds Tim up, the way Tim digs his nails into Jason's arms and grabs on tight. "Guys?"

Tim breaks the kiss, wipes at his mouth. "Jason," Tim says. "You're being rude."

"Please," Jason says. He nudges Tim back, until Tim sits down on the couch next to Terry. " _Rude_ would be not letting someone see how fucking hot you are."

"You're crazy," Tim says, and Jason gives him a look like he means _duh, and?_ but Terry's not paying attention, not really, because Tim's naked and next to him and Terry really, really wants to touch him again.

"He's right," Terry says. "I mean, I guess it's like Jason said –"

"Oh god," Tim says. "Don't start _agreeing_ with him, he'll never –"

Terry kisses him, and Tim makes a startled noise before he kisses back, gets his hand back around Terry's dick. Tim strokes him while they make out, and Jason disappears for a minute. By the time he comes back, Tim's back in Terry's lap and he's grinding against Terry's dick.

"Well," Jason says. They break off to look at him. Tim's cheeks are flushed, and Jason's looking at them like he wants to fuck the hell out of both of them. Jason cups Tim's sides, lines his fingers up with Tim's ribs and says, "I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to fuck him, but I guess you decided that yourselves, huh?"

"Mm," Tim agrees. "A little bit. Get me ready?" Tim asks, and Jason _shivers_ , uncaps the lube he went to get and says, "Like you really have to ask?"

Terry leans forward and watches, _needs_ to, as Jason gets his fingers inside Tim, one and then another and another until Tim is pressing back against him, head thrown back for Jason's mouth while Jason mutters, "Such a slut for my fingers, god, can't wait to see how much you love his _dick_."

"Jason," Tim pants out, "Jay, I'm ready, I –"

Jason shushes Tim, kisses his cheek and looks at Terry. "What about you, new kid? You ready?"

If you'd asked him an hour ago, the answer would've been _are you crazy?_ But now, with Tim on top of him, with Jason _looking_ at him like this, there's no way he could ever say no.

He nods, and Jason pulls his fingers out of Tim, then gets his hands back on Tim's skinny hips and lowers him onto Terry and it's – so – good – 

Tight, and hot, and Tim bites his lip until Jason says, "Don't, Tim, need to _hear_ you" and then Tim's moaning with every one of Terry's thrusts, and Terry puts his hands over Jason's on Tim's hips and they both guide Tim as he bounces on Terry's dick.

He's beautiful. They both are: Tim's neck already covered in Jason's kisses, the _look_ on Jason's face when Terry sees him watching them, the way Jason keeps leaning in toward Tim to ask if he's okay, quiet enough that he must not think Terry can hear him.

Tim grinds against him particularly hard, and Terry throws his head back, already feeling himself getting close. Jason lets go of Tim, gets back on the couch next to them and kisses Terry again, just fucking _mauls_ his mouth with tongue and teeth while Tim uses his dick, digs his nails into Terry's shoulders.

Terry comes with his tongue down Jason's throat, tastes blood when he bites Jason's mouth. Tim's shaking when he climbs off him, but he hasn't come yet, and Jason pushes Tim back, just lays him right over Terry's lap and fucking _devours_ Tim's cock.

"Oh my god," Terry says, and Tim's mumbling _Jason, Jason **please**_. Terry feels Jason get his fingers back inside of Tim, fucking him while he rests his other hand over Tim's heart.

Terry can't look away, can't do anything but _watch_ as Tim loses his mind on top of him, sits halfway up and grabs Jason's face with both his hands and fucks into his face again and again until he comes.

Jason keeps licking him through it, then leans down and licks at Tim's thighs, too, where some of Terry's come has dribbled out of Tim. It's the hottest, filthiest thing Terry's ever seen, and he can't get enough of it. Tim's still shivering when Jason finally pulls back, and Tim glances up at Terry and says, "Take care of him. I think I'm _dead_."

"Trust me, you're not," Jason says, and Tim makes a face at him, and Terry _needs_ to know this story – sometime when Robin Two isn't hard as _fuck_ next to him.

"What," Terry says to Jason. "What do you –"

"Suck him off," Tim answers for him. "Or god, let him fuck you, you'll feel it for _days_."

Jason laughs. "So bossy," he says.

" _You'd_ know," Tim shoots back. He rolls off of Terry to the floor, then moves to sit behind Jason on the couch.

"Mm," Jason agrees. He pinches Tim's leg, says, "But you like it when I'm bossy."

"Yeah," Tim agrees. He sits back against the arm of the couch and pulls Jason with him, so Jason's head rests on Tim's chest. Then he raises his eyebrow at Terry, and Terry gets the hint.

It's been a while since he did this. It's been a while, but he's still a little drunk, and when Jason tilts his head back to kiss Tim it's all he wants to be part of this for a little while longer.

He hesitates when he moves between Jason's thighs, strong and muscular and Terry has no _idea_ how they ever fit in the costume Terry's seen a hundred times in the case, but then Jason breaks his kiss with Tim, looks down at Terry and says, "Come on, Batman. Show us what you got."

And Terry _smirks_ at him, gives him some of that fierceness that's always come naturally, the kind he had to curb until he _became_ Batman – and he gets his hand around Jason's dick, guides it to his mouth and licks around the head.

"Yeah," Jason says. Terry takes more of him, looking up at Jason, _daring_ Jason to fuck into him and he does, puts his hand on Terry's face and bucks _up_ until Terry feels it in the back of his throat, has to pull back a little.

Jason grins at him, asks, "Am I too much for you, baby bat?" And Terry raises a hand to flip him off, slides his mouth down Jason's cock again and _this_ time he doesn't choke, this time he hums around the base of Jason's cock and Jason says, "Fuck _me_."

Terry glances up at him, and Jason laughs, says, "Well, you know, maybe if you're still here in a few days." Terry doesn't laugh, can't around the mouth full of dick he's got, so he just pulls almost all the way back and then takes Jason in again, works his jaw in a way that's going to _hurt_ when he sobers up, but it's worth it for all the noise Jason makes, for the way he lifts his legs and just fucking _traps_ Terry with his thighs.

Jason's fucking his mouth now, arching up and feeding him his cock while Tim pinches his nipples, tilts Jason's chin up to kiss him, and just watching them, his mouth this full of Jason, Terry thinks he could probably come again.

When Jason starts moving even faster, in short, jagged motions, Tim breaks their kiss, looks down at Terry. "Give him a couple fingers," he says. "And if you don't swallow –"

"Please," Jason pants out. "If he doesn't –"

They don't get to hear the rest of the sentence, though, because Terry's fingers brush Jason's hole, barely even touch him and then he's coming, tossing his head back against Tim's chest and saying _fuck, god, **yeah**._

Terry swallows once, then again, pulls off Jason and collapses against the other end of the couch. "Man," Tim says. "If Bruce thinks we're bringing you back tonight, he's crazy."

Right. Bruce. Terry _still_ doesn't want to think about that.

"I was going to say if Bruce thinks we're bringing you back at all," Jason says, and Tim giggles.

"We're gonna need to sleep someplace else, though," Tim says. "You're crushing me, Jason."

"Aww, baby," Jason says. He leans back into Tim further, and Terry can't _see_ it but he's betting by the expression on Tim's face that his dick just woke back up. "I thought you _like_ when I crush you."

"Jason," Tim warns, but Terry says, "Isn't there a bed over in the corner there?"

"See, new kid," Jason says. "I _knew_ I liked you."

And the thing is, Terry kind of feels the same way.


End file.
